1. Technical Field
The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit device, and more particularly, to a variable resistive memory device having a reservoir capacitor, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
Currently, high integration, low voltage, and high speed are key performance considerations in semiconductor integrated circuit devices. The semiconductor integrated circuit devices need to operate with low voltage consumption and require various levels of power voltage. However, as is well-known, when power voltage is supplied to the semiconductor integrated circuit device, noise is inevitable, and the noise affects the signal transfer characteristics of the device, including signal delay.
Therefore, capacitors for noise removal, for example, reservoir capacitors are currently formed in a peripheral region of the semiconductor integrated circuit. The variable resistive memory devices such as phase-change random access memories (PCRAMs) also require reservoir capacitors. Therefore, there is a demand for a simple method of manufacturing a reservoir capacitor.